


First Kiss

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Drama, M/M, Romance, Semanayoibr, Slice of Life, UA, YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sinopse do Capítulo: A priori o distanciamento imposto pela ansiedade de um e a falta de tato de outro. Um beijo inesperado, talvez, quem sabe, poderia ser o primeiro não apenas do jovem ômega, mas o primeiro para que a quentura no coração por saber-se preferido em meio a tantos outros e outras tinha o dom de quase fazê-lo caminhar em fofas e esbranquiçadas nuvens do céu!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 3





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic participando da 1ª Semana YOI Brasil
> 
> Tema do dia 08/08 - Beijo
> 
> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.

\- Você já ficou sabendo? – Phichit Chulanont, o jovem ômega de riso fácil e olhos brilhantes como duas pedras preciosas, encarava com urgência o melhor amigo, que continuava lendo o exemplar idiota de um livro que havia ganhado popularidade entre muitos adolescentes.

Ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz, o moreno mirou com certo enfado ao outro.

\- Não, o que foi que eu perdi dessa vez? – Yuuri não queria ser mal educado, mas desde que vira o assédio que seu melhor amigo recebia de vários outros ômegas, betas e alfas, havia se fechado mais e tudo parecia ter ficado sem graça, sem o colorido que tanto gostava.

\- Ok! Já cansei dessa sua atitude! – o tailandês fulminou o nipônico com certa falta de paciência, o que para ele era muito raro, mas como dizem: uma hora o limite é extrapolado, e o de Chulanont havia chegado! – O que foi que aconteceu?

Arregalando os olhos, Yuuri mirou o moreno de riso fácil e sempre de bem com a vida, com certa surpresa. Era novidade ver Phichit em um rompante de impaciência.

\- Não aconteceu nada! – respondeu evasivamente.

\- Sim, aconteceu sim! – Phichit continuou com sua atitude anterior. Seu melhor amigo sofria com crises de ansiedade, era fato, mas estar apático e quase não prestando atenção em nada incluindo nas próprias aulas, era uma novidade muito preocupante. – Você brigou com a Mari? – perguntou, e ao ver que o ômega japonês não tinha nenhuma reação, achou que havia acertado na mosca. – Olha, Yuu... eu sei que sou filho único, e que não sou capaz de entender as coisas de rixas entre irmãos, e Mari sendo alfa tem agido muito protetoramente contigo e...

\- Phic... – suspirando Yuuri chamou a atenção do melhor amigo. – Não precisa tentar entender! – pediu um tanto temeroso. Como contar ao melhor amigo, que desde que havia descoberto o seu segundo gênero, percebera que o platinado, seu melhor amigo de infância, era o seu destinado? Como explicar que o cara cobiçado do segundo ano de ensino superior de medicina, era seu e ao mesmo tempo não se ligara desse fato? E o pior, parecia gostar da atenção a ele direcionada da parte até mesmo de betas! Perceber isso, havia deixado Yuuri muito, mas muito confuso e até mesmo irritado.

Torcendo um tanto o nariz, Chulanont coçou atrás da nuca.

\- Mas você não está bem, Yuu-chan! – Phichit choramingou desanimado. – Sinto falta de meu amigo acanhado, mas que sorri quando eu o provoco, e que vive fazendo desenhos maravilhosos para quando crescermos, suas obras serem expostas na galeria de artes que assumirei de minha _maman_!

\- Seu amigo perdeu a inspiração, Phichit-kun! – Yuuri baixou os olhos, fechando o livro com um baque forte, guardou-o em sua mochila, antes de voltar a olhar para o tailandês.

\- Não, isso é inadmissível! – o ômega tailandês mirou com ímpeto o outro. Nunca havia visto aqueles dois rubis tão apagados e sem vida. Phichit sempre admirava a cor das íris do amigo, elas pareciam ter um brilho único, próprio e cativante! Já iam dias que ele havia notado a diferença e a ausência da personalidade do Katsuki.

\- Claro que não é! – Yuuri começou pensativo. – Até mesmo os grandes pintores e artistas já sofreram por falta de inspiração, e eu que sou apenas um adolescente bobo e inexperiente não posso perder minha inspiração? – perguntou ao se colocar de pé, e marchar para fora do colégio sendo seguido por seu melhor amigo.

\- Yuuri, não se deprecie assim! – pediu Phichit. – Sempre há uma razão, um motivo para tudo, e eu vou descobrir e ajudar no que for preciso! – e ao ver o moreno negar com um aceno de cabeça, continuou se sentindo angustiado. – Eu não sei o que, ou quem te fez ficar assim, mas quando eu descobrir...

\- Não precisa ir muito longe, Phichit! Já estou aqui e tenho absoluta certeza que sou eu o causador de tudo isso! – a voz levemente rouca e profunda do alfa recém chegado, chamando a atenção dos dois jovens que o encaravam com surpresa.

Viktor havia chegado intempestivamente, e estava pronto para interpelar o nipônico, quando escutara perfeitamente o que Chulanont estava dizendo. Sabia que deveria ter alguma culpa em tudo aquilo, pois notara como Yuuri havia sumido das redes sociais, e por mais que tentasse lhe contatar, não conseguia, e tinha absoluta certeza que o ômega havia o bloqueado.

\- Como sempre muito prepotente por achar que estou assim por tua causa! – Yuuri quase cuspiu as palavras ao enfrentar o olhar surpreso do alfa. – Nikiforov, você não é o último brigadeiro da festa, não para mim! – e sem mais nada dizer, foi saindo de perto do platinado, deixando para trás não só recém chegado, mas também a Phichit.

Sem entender muita coisa, o ômega tailandês volveu a cabeça na direção que o amigo estava indo, e depois para o russo.

\- ‘Licença, Viktor! – Phichit pediu ao sair correndo atrás do moreno, e o segurou antes que por sua distração, fosse parar embaixo das rodas do ônibus escolar que havia terminado de partir.

\- Se veio querer saber o que está acontecendo, Vik... – Yuuri parou de falar tão logo percebeu que quem o havia salvo, era ninguém menos que Phichit. Envergonhado, mirou o vazio. – Obrigado, Phichit-kun! Eu...

\- Não precisa dizer nada, acho que eu já entendi alguma coisa. – e antes que o outro negasse ou mesmo desconversasse, o puxou pelo caminho contrário à casa do japonês. – Vamos para minha casa, tenho certeza que será melhor evitarmos Mari! – o tailandês conhecia muito bem a irmã que o amigo tinha. – _Maman_ poderá falar com a tia Hiroko, e poderemos conversar sem interrupções, e você fica em casa! – Phichit por vezes não parecia ter apenas dezesseis anos, muitas dessas vezes ele aparentava ser bem mais centrado, maduro, e quando assumia essa sua característica, nem mesmo Yuuri conseguia fazê-lo deixar o que quer que fosse de lado.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Yo, careca! – a voz grave, as íris verdes mirando com interesse. Yuri Plisetsky não esperava encontrar o primo naquele dia ali na saída do colégio. – Se veio por conta do Katsudon, ele já foi! Não estava muito bem! – arqueando uma sobrancelha, o ômega loiro mirou o primo um tanto ressabiado. Quando iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, este finalmente pareceu sair do torpor.

\- Eu o vi, Yurio! – respondeu o platinado ainda tentando ligar os fatos e tentar entender o que havia feito para chatear tanto assim ao amigo querido. Sentia o coração descompassado no peito. Estava um tanto óbvio que Katsuki não o queria por perto, mas o que acontecera, até a última vez que haviam se visto, tudo parecia ter ido bem.

\- Ei, o que foi, velho? – perguntou Yuri estranhando o mutismo do primo. – Tá... se você o viu, porque ainda está aqui? E porque ele não está contigo? – desconfiado mirou o homem abobalhado a sua frente. – Realmente, você meteu a pata de novo, não é? Ainda não percebeu o óbvio? – quando o pequeno ômega com ares de alfa queria, ele poderia ser bem chato e dizer tudo na lata.

\- Eu não sei o que eu fiz! – Viktor parecia confuso e perdido. Tentava unir as pontas soltas daquele quebra cabeças, mas não havia meios de conseguir entender o que fizera o seu precioso, sim, Yuuri era o seu precioso ômega! – _“Droga! Se ele já se inteirou do que somos, ai está o que acabei estragando!”_ – pensou o platinado ao começar a caminhar e deixar o parente plantado onde estava.

\- Ei! Velho, espera ai! Se vai para casa pode muito bem me dar uma carona! – correu atrás do mais alto, entrando no carro deste antes mesmo que o alfa estivesse sentado atrás da direção. E quando o primo iria arrancar com o carro, mirou-o como quem não quer nada. – Sobre não saber o que fez... – proferiu ao mirar-se no espelho contido no quebra sol como quem não quer nada – Se eu fosse você começava a rever minhas atitudes! – e mirando o primo diretamente nos olhos, suspirou. – Você não se deu conta, não é? Já tem um ano que o Katsudon teve seu segundo gênero revelado, e você ainda não percebeu o óbvio? É mesmo um lerdo! Não é à toa que o mesmo não está com você. Seria muito pouco mesmo o perder para outro! – riu baixinho ao escutar um leve bufar. - Ele te deu um passa fora, não é?

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Viktor mirou o primo de soslaio, e rosnando um pouco mais alto, saiu com o carro cantando pneu.

\- Fazendo isso você não está me ajudando, Yurio! – grunhiu Viktor ao mirá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

\- E quer que eu te fale o que? – o russo loiro fez-lhe nova pergunta sem se importar de dar-lhe uma resposta. – Você deveria puxar por sua boa “memória”, essa mesma que você quase nunca usa, e recordar quantas foram as vezes que se deixou levar por outros ômegas e betas, esquecendo o Yuuri de lado. E não, não me venha com essa coisa de você não é popular, pois isso até mesmo a torcida do Kashima Antlers já sabe que você é sim! – exagerou Yurio.

O platinado deu uma risadinha um tanto sem graça, pois ele sabia que o primo tinha absoluta razão, mas era melhor não retrucar e deixar a coisa toda morrer por ali mesmo.

Viktor poderia ser um sujeito lento as vezes, e não perceber as coisas, mas tinha vezes em que ele tinha plena noção que seu primo ômega tinha ganas de lhe voar no pescoço. Não foram poucas as vezes que havia deixado de lado o Katsuki, ou mesmo esquecido, mas daquela vez, a coisa havia sido mesmo muito, mas muito feia, e de que valia tudo aquilo que acabara de ouvir do primo, se ele não procurasse se explicar, e acima de tudo melhorar?

Bufando, mirou o nada, e por mais que Nikiforov tentasse, não conseguia evitar de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, e se recriminar por ter bancado um perfeito idiota. Nunca em toda sua vida, imaginara ver o seu acanhado amigo de infância, o seu precioso amigo, ou melhor... o seu destinado, o enfrentando e sendo tão frio. Se já não fosse um jovem alfa, se deixaria levar pelo vontade louca de sentar em um canto de seu quarto e chorar, feito um bebê chorão.

Yurio tinha razão quando dizia que ele dera atenção para as pessoas erradas. Era triste ter de admitir aquilo, ainda mais ele sendo bem mais velho que o loiro, mas teria de fazê-lo!

Balançando a cabeça, tentou afastar aquela “nuvem escura”, que começava a dominar todo seu ser.

Parecendo sentir a aura negra que envolvia o primo, Plisetsky resolveu não falar mais nada. O chacoalha já havia sido dado, agora somente o alfa poderia fazer alguma coisa.

**oOoOoOo**

Dias haviam se passado desde aquela tarde de infortúnio para os amigos. Seguindo os conselhos de sua mãe, Viktor até tentara falar com Yuuri, mas o moreno estava irredutível em sua decisão, o que ocasionara preocupação até mesmo na família de ambos os jovens.

O mau humor de Katsuki e de Nikiforov piorava a olhos vistos, começando a atingir não só seus familiares, mas também aos amigos mais chegados.

\- O que acontece com esses dois? – Phichit estava atordoado. Nunca havia visto o amigo tão fechado e ensimesmado. – Yuuri parece uma bomba relógio ambulante prestes a explodir, só por não gostar do que viu ou ouviu! – e fez um gesto com as mãos imitando uma guilhotina. – E zaz!

\- Chulanont, prefiro ele assim do que quando ficava pelos cantos choramingando! – Yurio deixou que um sorriso perverso iluminasse sua bela face.

\- Gosta dele assim por que para ficar como você, Yurio, só falta ao Katsuki começar a proferir as palavras chulas que “você” costuma dizer, não é? – Christophe sorriu com ironia ao mirar o mais novo.

Haviam se encontrado por acaso à beira da praia. O dia estava lindo, e o calor abrasador não parecia dar uma trégua.

\- Eu ainda estou tentando entender qual o motivo de Viktor e Yuuri ainda não terem sentado juntos para conversar, não seria tudo mais fácil? – questionou Otabek que tinha o namorado encostado levemente em suas pernas. – Seria mais prático se ambos apenas dialogassem! – reforçou o alfa. Ele poderia ser quieto, mas era muito sensato. Também era da mesma universidade que Christophe e Viktor frequentavam, mas cursando engenharia, e estava apenas em seu primeiro ano no curso superior.

\- Sim, seria, todavia agora Yuuri não quer, e não é nem pelo problema da ansiedade, nem nada. – Phichit baixou os olhos fixando em qualquer lugar que não nos amigos. Não gostava de falar nada pessoal de Katsuki, mas aquilo já não era novidade para nenhum deles. E visto que o assunto da falta dos dois naquele dia havia sido iniciado ao acaso... que mal haveria em comentar, não?

\- E é compreensível que ele tenha cansado de toda a situação! Eu no lugar dele também ficaria! – Chris falou ao encolher um pouco os ombros.

\- O careca é relapso demais! – Yurio bufou ao finalmente poder tomar a palavra para si novamente. O russo loiro estava bravo com aquela situação, e queria muito que os dois se resolvessem. Desde que havia deixado a Rússia com o avô e a prima, que tinha o ômega japonês e o primo platinado em alta estima, mesmo que nunca lhes revelasse esse sentimento.

\- Talvez – começou Seung pensativo -, talvez fosse melhor deixar os dois se acertarem sozinhos!

\- Mas ambos estão sofrendo! – Phichit se alarmou. – Desde que os conheço que nunca algo os separou por tanto tempo assim! Sempre se falam, mandam mensagens...

\- Isso é verdade! – Giacometti concordou. – Até hoje, o máximo que já os vi sem se falar, foram por dois dias! E moçada, já se vão quinze dias que nem bom dia eles se dão! Me preocupo por Viktor!

\- Assim como eu por Yuu-chan! – Chulanont mirou o suíço sustentando lhe o olhar.

\- Dois orgulhosos e cabeçudos! – Plisetsky rosnou ao ajeitar melhor os longos fios loiros atrás da orelha.

\- São destinados...

\- Phichti! – Seung, o alfa sul-coreano chamou-lhe a atenção.

\- Todos nós sabemos, só o lesado do Viktor que demorou a perceber! – Yurio tornou a falar. – E se não acontecer nada, nem mesmo isso os unira! – pensativo, o loiro russo trocou olhares com o suíço. Um riso decidido surgindo nos lábios finos, sendo compartilhado pelo mais velho.

**oOoOoOo**

O dia ensolarado convidava para que saísse de dentro de casa! Esse seria os pensamentos de todos os jovens naquele domingo, mas Yuuri era uma exceção à regra.

Refugiado no fundo do quarto, sentado quase que encurralado em um canto escondido, tentava inutilmente concentrar-se na leitura de um de seus livros favoritos, mas já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tivera de ler e reler o mesmo parágrafo para buscar entendimento.

Quando já estava pensando em deixar aquilo de lado, e esquecer o livro em sua escrivaninha, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta, e sem cerimônias entrando feito um furacão, Phichit fulminou o amigo com o olhar.

\- Eu não ouvi você bater! – arqueando as sobrancelhas, o japonês sustentou o olhar acinzentado.

\- E eu não bati! – Phichit respondeu ao se aproximar em paços decididos. – Yuuri, eu sei que você vem se sentindo chateado, e se afastou não apenas de Viktor, mas de todos nós, e não acho isso certo! – a voz calma ganhando uma entonação séria, que nada lembrava o extrovertido ômega tailandês. – A vida tem de seguir seu curso, e não o recrimino por não querer mais ter Viktor por perto! – parou de falar ao escutar um rosnado baixinho, algo como se estivesse rangendo os dentes. – Mas somos amigos, sabe, e eu não gosto de te ver assim!

\- Phichit, eu só quero ficar sozinho! – Yuuri murmurou ao levantar, e antes de conseguir se jogar na cama, foi contido pelo ômega mais baixo. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, volveu os olhos na direção do outro.

\- Vamos, Yuuri! Todo mundo está preocupado com você! – Phichit deu vazão aos seus sentimentos. O melhor amigo, fora o primeiro que não lhe maltratara quando ali chegara, e sempre o fizera se sentir querido. – Eu principalmente! – completou sustentando lhe o olhar. – Suas notas deram uma caída, você se irrita com maior facilidade, Yuu-chan, eu sei que não é fácil tudo o que vivenciou até agora, eu mesmo me sentiria mal com tudo isso, mas você não pode parar sua vida e formação acadêmica – fez uma pausa para ver se o outro caía em seu drama -, e a tia Hiroko está muito preocupada contigo! – o tiro de misericórdia fora dado! Chulanont deveria partir para ser advogado, e não assumir a galeria da família!

**oOoOoOo**

\- Eu não quero ir nesse brinquedo! – Yuuri mirou os amigos com certo ímpeto. Na realidade, não queria nem ter saído de casa, mas Phichit como sempre, havia conseguido o vencer com seus argumentos, e ver o sorriso aliviado nos lábios de sua mãe, fora algo que calara fundo no ômega. Ele tinha noção das coisas, e se arrependia amargamente por ser assim, por ter escolhido se fechar, mas naquele brinquedo... não, não iria!

\- Gente, Yuuri nunca gostou muito de altura mesmo! – Yurio ponderou, mas já tomando a atitude de lançar seu eletrônico para o japonês. – Fica ai, e segura meu celular, por que eu ainda não me recuperei da última vez em que perdi meu antigo aparelho. – e assim, sem mais, nem meio mais, o ômega russo puxou o namorado pelas mãos, e seguiram para a entrada que levava a montanha russa.

\- Você tem certeza que quer ficar sozinho? – perguntou Phichit preocupado. – Eu posso ficar e...

\- Não, Phic! – Yuuri o cortou. – Eu sei que você gosta de ir nesse brinquedo, e eu estou um pouco cansado de rodar atrás de vocês! – riu ao lembrar de ser arrastado miseravelmente para todos os lados, e aquele seria o primeiro brinquedo que ele não iria! – Espero vocês nos bancos que ficam embaixo das trepadeiras de glicínias, lembra né? – questionou.

\- Sim, em frente a roda gigante, né? – respondeu Chulanont com uma nova pergunta.

Katsuki concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e ao despedir-se com um aceno de mão, saiu lentamente para o local informado, o que ele não pode ver ao seguir sozinho, fora seu amigo com um sorriso matreiro, e rapidamente enviando uma mensagem.

**oOoOoOo**

Pensativo, o jovem ômega ficara bem uns trinta minutos ali, ouvindo os risos vindos de todos os lados, vendo homens, mulheres e crianças se divertindo naquela tarde ensolarada. O cheiro característico das glicínias pareciam ajudar a lhe acalmar.

Yuuri havia tido um pequeno destempero emocional, ao voltar a se martirizar por não ter a devida coragem para mostrar-se mais confiante. Havia voltado a remoer a falta de tato de Viktor, e sabia que tinha de ouvir a voz da razão, mas estaria ele preparado para se encontrar com o alfa platinado? Essa resposta era uma verdadeira incógnita, e o fazia sentir-se mal consigo mesmo, pois sabia e tinha consciência, de que agira errado com todos.

Suspirando resignado, volveu os olhos tão logo ouviu o riso cristalino de Phichit. Os amigos estavam se aproximando de onde ele estava, e junto com eles, Christophe e Viktor! Ao reparar no universitário, sentiu seu coração disparar no peito. As saudades calando fundo... e no exato momento que os olhares se conectaram, Yuuri sentiu que não deveria estar ali.

O tempo pareceu parar, nada parecia quebrar-lhe a atenção! Nem mesmo quando Yurio tomou seu celular das mãos do japonês, e gracejou algo que somente o outro ômega pode ouvir.

\- Eu... – balbuciou Katsuki. – Eu acho que já vou indo! – finalmente conseguiu falar. – Vejo vocês amanhã – esperou um pouco, ouvindo os muitos protestos, e somente ai, o moreno tentou se afastar.

\- Ah! Yuuri, por favor! – Phichit pediu ao se colocar na frente do outro ômega. – Você me prometeu! – fez questão de frisar a última palavra proferida. O tailandês conversara muito com ele, e pedira para que o amigo ouvisse o que o platinado tinha a lhe dizer, antes que sua infantilidade fizesse sua felicidade partir para nunca mais voltar.

\- Não consigo... – murmurou em resposta.

\- Porque não? – Phichit insistiu. – Se dê essa chance, vocês merecem isso! Não se deixe vencer por sua insegurança. – o ômega tailandês volveu os olhos na direção em que o platinado estava, sendo acompanhado por Yuuri.

Os olhos azuis do alfa e os levemente avermelhados do ômega se conectaram mais uma vez, e parecia que tanto a íris cerúleas quanto as acobreadas haviam perdido aquele brilho característico.

\- Desculpa, Chulanont – começou o platinado, a voz rouca e entrecortada falhando levemente -, talvez nosso tempo já se excedeu! – e sem mais nada dizer, desviou o olhar para poder ir embora. O coração batendo sem ânimo, como se estivesse quase parando, ou estilhaçando a cada nova batida fraca.

Um uivo de raiva pode ser ouvido. Algo nada legível, como um lamento enraivecido, sendo seguido de um furacão loiro, que havia se soltado do agarre de seu namorado.

\- Ah! Eu cansei de vocês dois! – um rosnado alto ao parar ao lado do nipônico. Plisetsky havia perdido a pouca paciência que tinha. Em um rompante de cólera, grudou ferrenhamente na mão de Katsuki, que com a surpresa só pode acompanhar o loiro, que continuava a rosnar coisas que era melhor nem tentar entender!

\- Yurio, solta! – exigiu Katsuki, mas sem conseguir nada. O loiro continuava o levando a reboque como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

\- Não, eu não vou soltar! E eu já cansei de vocês dois! – Yurio rosnou mais uma vez, e ao chegar ao lado do primo, o agarrou também pela mão. – Se tentarem fugir vai ser pior, e eu vou fazer um escândalo chamando a atenção de todos que estão passando! – ameaçou ao começar a puxá-los em direção da roda gigante.

Ao jovem ômega, ninguém saberia dizer, ou explicar como ele conseguira levar os dois turrões até o brinquedo, e muito menos entender, como os fez entrar em uma das gondolas, mas ao voltar, tinha um sorriso satisfeito e até mesmo psicótico nos lábios, o que fez que ninguém perguntasse muita coisa.

\- Yurio, você por acaso perdeu o juízo e a noção do perigo? – Seung o questionou. O único corajoso no meio do grupo todo para enfrentar o loiro!

\- Eu adorei isso! Deveria ter tirado mais fotos! – comentou Chris ao passar uma a uma as imagens que havia captado.

\- Ah! Você vai me mandar essas! – exigiu Phichit, mas a euforia dos dois aficionados por selfies, se calaram tão logo foram fuzilados pele ômega loiro.

\- Respondendo a seu questionamento, Seung: não! Aqueles dois podem me agradecer depois! – mirou o brinquedo girando lentamente. – Pedi para o funcionário que está tomando conta, para deixá-los no brinquedo por pelo menos meia hora! – e sorriu matreiro.

\- Yura... – Otabek arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Yurio, você merece um belo doce! – Christophe ofereceu ao sorrir abertamente. Estava embasbacado com relação ao ímpeto daquele jovem ômega em juntar aqueles dois cabeçudos.

Abraçando o namorado, Plisetsky escondeu o rosto no peito deste, suspirando em fim aliviado. Ninguém além de Otabek poderia imaginar a pilha de nervos em que se encontrava aquele jovem ômega.

\- Yura, agora não depende mais da gente... – Otabek murmurou ao acarinhar as costas do loiro.

\- Eu sei, e espero que os dois se resolvam, é tudo o que eu mais quero! – falou baixinho apenas para que o moreno alto ouvisse.

\- Estou com fome! – Chris comentou ao mirar o brinquedo logo a frente.

\- Podemos comprar alguma coisa, e ficarmos aqui esperando, o que acham? – Phichit piscou amavelmente para seu alfa, que balançando a cabeça, saiu desacorçoado. Realmente algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar!

**oOoOoOo**

Fora tudo tão rápido, e ali estavam eles! Não tinha explicação, pois Plisetsky sempre fora muito impulsivo, e aquele ato, deveria ter sua serventia. Uma a qual não tivera nenhum efeito até aquele exato momento. O ômega evitava olhar para seu acompanhante, e tinha os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer do horizonte, que começava a ganhar nuances de um azul escuro, partindo para o ébano noturno.

Tomando coragem, Viktor mirou o japonês observando-o melhor. O moreno parecia estar um pouco mais fofinho, e o alfa sabia que tudo aquilo tinha um pormenor! Se a ansiedade de Yuuri havia atacado e se descontrolado, ele sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa para que tudo tivesse acontecido. Quando ia abrir a boca para falar, parou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você não precisa dizer nada! – Yuuri não parou de mirar a paisagem ao longe, prendendo sua atenção nas pequenas e luminosas estrelas que começavam a surgir no firmamento. O céu noturno começava a expulsar o dia, e aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu... Ele também poderia espantar o alfa para longe! – Você não tem de se explicar, e assim que esse brinquedo parar, e pudermos sair, cada qual segue sua vida! - egoísta, impulsivo, covarde... sim, tudo isso havia passado pela mente do ômega, mas era o melhor a se fazer. Uma solução que doeria tudo de uma vez o que fosse necessário.

\- Não! – Viktor não pensou duas vezes ao responder. Seu olhar era sério, e não havia gostado daquela atitude. – Não tem de ser assim! Eu quero me explicar, quero me redimir com você, Yuu-ri! Não banque o egoísta cabeçudo querendo tomar decisões que só cabem a nós dois resolvermos juntos! E eu não quero perder você!

\- Não temos nada para que você possa perder! – Yuuri ralhou ao fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

\- Claro que temos! Sempre fomos amigos, melhores amigos! – Viktor retrucou ao lhe sustentar o olhar. – E agora você é dono de algo muito precioso que possuo!

Yuuri mirou o russo alarmado. Do que ele estava falando?

\- Yuuri... eu sei que sou esquecido, muitas vezes relapso, mas eu sempre desconfiei que minha felicidade estaria ao seu lado. – Viktor em um momento de tensão, havia puxado as mãos do ômega para si, e as encostado em seu tórax.

\- Não, não... eu não quero ouvir...

\- Mas você vai! – insistiu Viktor. – Você querendo ou não, estamos presos aqui, e você vai me escutar. Se depois de tudo, você ainda achar que cada qual deve seguir seu caminho, eu irei respeitar sua vontade! – os olhos fixos nos do ômega a sua frente passavam uma força de vontade que para Yuuri era nova. – Perdão se te deixei de lado em vários momentos, perdão se meu jeito de ser acabou por te machucar! Eu estava confuso, não sei lidar com muitas coisas, mas nada justifica eu ter lhe deixado em segundo plano. Sei que fui um tremendo calhorda, mas será que você pode me perdoar, e me dar mais uma chance para poder lhe mostrar que eu posso ser o alfa que você merece? – pediu ao acariciar as mãos que ainda tinha sobre seu peito.

Yuuri sustentou-lhe o olhar, estava magoado, mas era como Phichit havia lhe dito: a felicidade não bate duas vezes em nossa porta, mas também não queria que o russo o achasse alguém fácil.

\- Não sei, Viktor! Que garantias tenho de que você não voltará a agir feito um bobalhão quando rodeado por betas, ômega e até mesmo por alfas que buscam por sua atenção? – perguntou ao deixar sua insegurança o dominar.

\- Não irá acontecer de novo! – prometeu solenemente.

\- Não prometa o que não sabe se irá cumprir! – Yuuri alertou o mirando com seriedade. – E não sei por que tanto se fixar em minha pessoa! – murmurou ao tentar se soltar.

\- Ora, porque, _moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve)? – e o puxou para junto de si o segurando contra o tórax. – Por que você é meu destino, e eu quero ser o seu único, último e o primeiro! – ronronou antes de o puxar para si, roubando lhe assim o primeiro beijo que tanto almejava.

Yuuri tentou se livrar do agarre, mas Viktor era mais forte, e a pressão dos lábios sob os seus, parecia como uma descarga elétrica. Por mais uma vez, ele tentou se libertar, mas o toque sutil de uma das mãos do alfa em seu rosto, o acariciando, pareceu vencer lhe as barreiras que havia erguido.

Com um gemido baixinho, Yuuri se rendeu, abrindo lentamente os lábios, e desajeitado, começar a corresponder ao ósculo.

Seu coração batia tão, ou mais descompassado que o de Nikiforov, e inebriado pelo aroma a pinheiros, deixou que seu olor a cerejeira se mesclasse inconscientemente ao outro.

Lá fora, o manto ébano salpicado de estrelas seriam as únicas testemunhas do primeiro beijo trocado, de muitos que ainda virão a acontecer.

Enterrando o rosto no peito do mais alto, Yuuri tentou esconder sua vergonha. Com um riso cristalino Viktor levantou o queixo de seu par com o auxílio de sua mão esquerda. Sustentando o olhar brilhante, sorriu satisfeito.

\- Devo supor que estou perdoado? – perguntou ao mordiscar o canto da boca do mais baixo.

Com um leve maneio de cabeça, o moreno concordou. Nunca imaginara que seu primeiro beijo seria um o qual apaziguaria uma desavença. Estava realmente enamorado de seu destinado, não haveria o que contestar.

\- O que disse que eu possuía? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Não imagina o que seja, Yuu? – respondeu Viktor com nova pergunta. E ao ver o ômega balançar a cabeça em negação, continuou. – Meu coração! – e antes que o Katsuki pudesse dizer algo mais e com paciência, o alfa iniciou outro ósculo, agora um pouco mais lento, e profundo. Seu pequeno ômega aprendia rapidamente, e apesar daqueles serem os primeiros beijos trocados entre eles, seriam os mais perfeitos e sempre lembrados.

Unindo as testas, roçaram os narizes. O azul vitrificado perdendo-se naquelas íris acobreadas, que por vezes ganhavam um lindo tom avermelhado intenso. No céu, algo lhes chamou a atenção fazendo quebrarem o contato visual.

\- Faça um pedido! – Yuuri comentou rapidamente ao mirar a estrela cadente, e fechar os olhos ao fazer seu pedido.

\- O que você desejou? – curioso, Viktor perguntou um tempo depois.

\- Se eu lhe contar, não acontecerá! – respondeu Yuuri com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Eu posso dizer o que pedi! – e com um sorriso mirou o moreno, continuando sem dar chances para que houvessem protestos. – Que Katsuki Yuuri seja meu namorado!

\- Mas eu achei que já era! – gracejou ao se deixar abraçar e corresponder ao novo beijo, este já não tanto desajeitado da parte do japonês.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Yuuri sentiu as bochechas ferverem, ao ver a foto dele e Viktor aos beijos na saída da roda gigante postada no Instagram. Aquilo só podia ser arte de Phichit, mas o que lhe chamara mais a atenção, foram as palavras do platinado:

_“Nosso primeiro beijo!”_

Aquele não era o primeiro ósculo do casal, mas ninguém precisava saber, não? Com uma das mãos tocando os lábios carnudos, o ômega japonês se deixou levar pelos braços de Morpheus, e quem sabe, sonhar com seu belo russo, e os muito beijos que estavam por vir!

_“É seu jeito de amar,_

_É esse sentimento._

_É um Movimento centrífugo,_

_É felicidade perpétua._

_É aquele Momento decisivo._

_É... Ah, impensável_

_Esse beijo, esse beijo_

_Recusar_

_Esse beijo, esse beijo”_

_This Kiss – Faith Hill_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> Kashima Antlers: O Kashima Antlers F.C. é um clube de futebol japonês. A equipe participa da primeira divisão japonesa, e é o clube mais vezes campeão da J-League, tendo conquistado oito títulos.  
> Fonte: Wikipédia
> 
> Música que inspirou a fic: This Kiss – Faith Hill
> 
> oOoOoOo
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *ouvindo This Kiss – Faith Hill, e corrigindo a fanfic que está mais que atrasada*
> 
> Kardia: Mas quando eu falo que ela é mesmo abusada, todo mundo incluindo eu gelo ficam bravos comigo! Mas olha só você, com headset quase no último, e ainda as voltas com esses frescos do gelo! *rosnando baixo, mas por fim colocando uma das mãos a frente do rosto da Coelha*
> 
> Tá certo! O que acontece agora? Onde está pegando fogo? *se fazendo de desentendida. Mirando o escorpiano com cara de paisagem pra irritar mais ainda*
> 
> Kardia: Não se faça de desentendida dos assuntos, pq você é campeão de querer me enrolar! Desta vez, não, Coelhinha linda e fofa! *enrolando um cachinho de fios loiros da ficwriter nos dedos*
> 
> Se puxar, morre! *ameaçando na cara dura* Solta meu cachinho, solta ou vamos ter de rever muitas coisas, incluindo suas fics entrando todas no frízer. Dégel! Vem cá e tira o Kar daqui!
> 
> Kardia: Apelona! Sem graça, a gente não pode nem vir fazer carinho. *fazendo carinha de dissimulado*
> 
> Vaza, bicho rabudo! Eu conheço esse seu jeito dissimulado! *empurrando o dourado pra longe* Mereço, nem em um domingo, eu com fic em atraso e esse infeliz me dá um refresco! Aff...
> 
> Bem, perdoem e relevem esse meu capeta em forma de anjo! Kkkkk ou seria anjo em forma de capeta? oO’ Lascou, e acho que deu pra entender kkkk Certo, foco Coelha! *se estapeando*
> 
> A semana vem chegando ao fim, eu adorei participar. Está será minha última contribuição em fics para a I Semana YoIbr, e eu espero de coração, que essa humilde contribuição seja bem recebida. Amei participar, e agradeço o carinho de todos que aqui chegaram.
> 
> Beijos e até meus próximos surtos!  
> Theka


End file.
